


Enter the Slederverse

by NestPlaster



Category: Sled Island Music Festival, Sweaterverse, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chocolate Milk, Crack, Festivals, Homage, Hook-Up, Living Object, Meta, Music, Self-Discovery, Spaghetti, Sweaters, Symbiotic Relationship, proving love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster





	Enter the Slederverse

I've always thought of myself as a pretty regular guy who led a pretty regular life. I had some business success with my spaghetti bar, and just gotten a really positive write up in the local paper. Over the past few years I've had a few relationships, but nothing steady that really clicked. Just another buckaroo trying to make their way in the big city. Which made it a pretty big deal with I realized the customer sitting down at the pasta bar was none other than Thornto, the Living Embodiment of the Sled Island Music Festival -- and here in my little establishment!

Naturally I rushed over to make sure that they enjoyed the best service I could offer. Usually I'm pretty smooth talking to the customers but I found myself stumbling over words as I tried to describe the rich chocolate depths of the mole sauced Ghetti of the Week. Something about the carefree independent nature of the festival had totally captured my attention, and eventually he had to cut short my increasingly flustered description.

"It sounds great" said Thornto in a voice rich with distorted guitar, yet calm as a folk ballad. "I'll try a plate. Oh, and a side of chocolate milk." I nodded, grateful to have been rescued from my own nerves with such grace. The festival had an air of familiarity, yet also radiated uncertainty and adventure. "Why don't you pour one for yourself too" Thornto continued, "it seems like a quiet afternoon here and it might help settle your nerves."

I served up the chocolate milk and with a quick glance confirmed that the lunch crowd had cleared out and no other customers required my attention. Normally I don't drink on the job, but this seemed like a once in a lifetime opportunity. The lure of the unknown was pulling me in, and I sensed that so much could be discovered through a little time with the festival. Of course I did not realize at the time how true that would be!

"So what act are you most excited to see at me this year?" asked Thornto politely as I took a small sip of my chocolate milk. I felt my face flush a bit (and not just from the rich smooth beverage) and admitted that while the festival did seem very interesting, I had never gone. Pressed I admitted that it maybe just seemed a little too much for a normal guy like myself, with all of those up and coming independent acts and obscure local favorites. Encouraged by the milk I admitted that seeing a band at such a small and intimate venue as Sled Island was a little intimidating.

"Hey, I understand" replied Thornto, resting a wristband across my wrist but stopping shy of clasping shut. "I really do try and have something for everyone, but I can see it being a bit intimidating. And with over 200 acts to choose from, well, here is the secret." The Living Embodiment of the Sled Island Music Festival leaned in close and confided, "it's all pretty good. Really you can just go anywhere. And if you don't like it, the all-access pass makes it easy to change venues."

I never really considered myself a participant in independent music, but something about the calm confidence of Thornto made me bold. "You know what, you're right. I really should think about getting a wristband this year" I answered.

"That's great!" exclaimed Thornto, "and we still have early bird pricing! But," he continued with a dangerous yet exciting glint in his eye, "why not take it one step further... and I can give you a little preview of some of the songs?"

Now I never thought of myself as gay, but something about that devil may care attitude and willingness to take a chance on up and coming bands made me feel like it was time to take a chance on a new experience myself. Spaghetti forgotten I quickly asked the head chef to keep an eye on the front and headed upstairs to my apartment, Living Embodiment of the Sled Island Music Festival in tow.

Right away I was impressed by the versatility of Thornto, and the ability to bring the smooth sexy vibes of traditional R&B to the bedroom while still having the aggressive edge of power metal to add a bit of an aggressive edge to pushing me down across my bed. We locked fingers and embraced in a first passionate kiss, tongues still flavored with chocolate milk. I was doing my best to stay open minded and starting to feel the moment when I realized that despite having both hands entwined with the festival, I could feel something undoing my belt and opening up my pants.

Back then I was way less familiar with the structure of a multi-venue independent music festival and I was willing to roll with it as a new experience, but I had to ask when I felt the unexpected sensation of loose knit wool reach down between my thighs and wrap around my rapidly engorging cock -- "is that wool I feel?"

Thornto slowed his tempo and after a moment looking off into space I felt the woolen wrap retract. "I'm sorry" said Thornto, "I got a little carried away with the spontaneous moment but you are right, we do need to talk about this first. You see while I'm primarily a music festival, I also have a lot of other cultural content -- movies, art, and comedy to start! And umm, I also have bonded with a Sweaterverse Symbiote."

"Wait, about that last bit" I interjected, scooting up into a seated position although not quite put off enough to leave the bed. "I've heard of the Sled Island Music Festival, but not that it involved fashion."

"Well, often we do have performers who bring varying degrees of fashion to their musical act" explained Thornto, "but this is a little different. Even an independent music festival wants to go off the beaten path once in a while, and I did a little experimenting with fiction over the summer. And, well ... I ended up bonded with a Sweaterverse Symbiote."

"It's actually great!" Thornto continued, correctly reading the concern in my eyes. "Independent publications and zine culture are embedded in a lot of underground music movements, and the Sweaterverse is still really underground. It's important that I don't lose touch with my roots." A note of drone metal undercut his voice as he continued, "It can get a little dark, but we have a lot of fun bonded together. So, what do you say?"

"Well" I replied as the edges of the sweater wrapped around the Living Embodiment of the Sled Island Music Festival rippled, and the contrasting musical styles picked up a decidedly discordant edge. "They say that it is best to keep an open mind when going to a music festival, so why not when going with the living embodiment of the best music festival in the city?"

Thornto rewarded me with a beaming smile and a horn stab, and leaned forward as one with his woolen shroud to show me a new universe of experiences.


End file.
